


Keith Likes Boys

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secrets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has a secret. And Lance has an assumption.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith Likes Boys

“Can I tell you a secret?” Keith asked softly one day. Lance was surprised. It wasn’t like the two of them were close. But he wanted them to be. 

“You don’t want to tell Allura?” Lance wrinkled his nose.

Keith blinked. “Uh. Why would I tell Allura?” He paused.

“Aren’t you dating her?”

He shook his head. “Allura…was never really my type.”

“Oh.” He tried to act all cool and casual with all of this. He couldn’t act weird. “So, what is your type?”

“…boys.”


End file.
